A Monster Afraid of Humans?
A Monster Afraid of Humans? is the 4th episode of Life as a Teenage Monster Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Frankie: Alright guys, we're gonna have a big Humanology test to show how much you have learned this scaremester. the students groan after hearing Frankie's announcement Sparky: Yes, love tests! Totally gonna ace it. Archer: You are such a nerd. Frankie: Now be sure to study, study, study 'cause you're taking the test tomorrow. Sparky: Yay! {Bell Rings} Frankie: Alright, see you guys tomorrow. left the classroom; Goopy sat in her chair, seeming nervous {Cut to Fang's room} Vincent: I'm excited to start Ghouls night. Fang: You are gonna have some much fun, it'll be fang-tastic! Vincent: Fang-rific! Fang: Ooh I like that. {Cut to Cafeteria} opened her Humanology book, ready to study but ran outta the building in fear Sparky: What was that about? Harry: Not sure. Athena: It must be because of Goopy being afraid of humans. Sparky: A monster afraid of humans? Harry: But Monster High is suppose to be about not hiding from the humans. Sparky: We gotta fix this! {Cut to Fang's room} Fishy: Fang, we need the Monster mapalogue. Fang: We goin' on another adventure. Harry: We need to find Goopy, she ran away. Fang: Aw, looks like we'll have to cut Ghouls night short. Vincent: Aw man. Sparky: No, no, no, we've got this. Archer: Yeah, you have Ghouls Night and we'll rescue Goopy. Fishy: I mean, how hard can that be? Fang: Right, here. hands Sparky the monster mapalogue Sparky: Goopy, exsto-monstrum! {Cut to a Human store} Harry: Are we in- Fishy: A human store! Archer: Oh my ra! Sparky: What? Archer: These sunglasses are to live for! Harry: "rolls eyes" Fishy: We need to find clues onto where Goopy could be. Goopy: She's definitely not hiding behind a shelf. ghouls walk behind a shelf, Goopy was shaking in fear Sparky: Goopy, we know you're scared and we'll help you face your fears. Fishy: Yeah, the Ghoul Squad can help any monster. Goopy: If you say so but how will I get over my fear? Sparky: I've got an idea. was dressed in human clothing, looking a bit funny Goopy: Hey, I don't look so bad. Fishy: You look like a real human. Archer: If I didn't notice the green slimy skin, I would confuse you for a human. Harry: Yeah. Sparky: Now, for the test. {Cut to Mall} was hanging out with some humans, doing great Harry: Another point for the Ghoul Squad. Fishy: We did great! Archer: And I look fang-tastic in these sunglasses. Sparky: "laughs" {Cut to Humanology class} Frankie: I hope all of you studied. Sparky: I did! Frankie: Great, keep studying 'cause I decided to move the test to next week. students get up and cheer; Sparky crossed his arms, upset Athena: You hear that Goopy, we don't have to take the test! Goopy: Phew, I'm still not prepared. Vincent: I'm so tired. Fang: Me too, no more Ghouls Night for a while. Vincent: I can agree on that. and Vincent pass out and the others kept celebrating {End} Characters Category:Life as a Teenage Monster Category:Webisode